Is there life after love?
by cerenity
Summary: SONG FIC: is there really life after love? how can you survive? well for our main character, she's gonna try and find out. (ps. the main character is AmyLita) dont knock it till you read it.


Title: IS THERE LIFE AFTER LOVE  
song: IS THERE LIFE AFTER LOVE  
by: Shania Twain  
obviously I don't own any of the characters, duh  
and I'll say its pg  
oh yeah you can use the story just ask.  
  
Tell me if you guys like this. It's a lil different then all my others.  
  
_every road had a rainbow  
and every wish had a star  
every tear had shoulder to cry on  
and every night had guitars  
but every fool's a lonely fool  
and such a fool i am  
cause every night i think of you  
and every night i die  
_  
**Her once beautiful auburn hair, was now distressed into a sloppy bun on top of her head. Her once lovely smile that brightened every room, was now dimmed. And her once amazing eyes, were now red and puffy from crying all night. She lightly traced a tall, dark, and handsome man in a photo, remembering what she used to have. Not wanting to believe that she gave him up for a one night stand with his multi-colored haired brother.  
**  
_is there life after love?  
some things aren't certain  
but some things im sure of  
like angels in heaven  
and God up above  
but is there life after love?  
_  
**After a while, the dark haired man, gave forgiveness to the red head and his brother, but never forgot what happened. The dark haired man, soon moved on with his life, along with the multi-colored brother, but the red head did not. She wanted what she used to have. She wanted her love back, but all she could manage, was a friendship. She quickly realized she couldn't take back the truth. No, she would not be able to hide it with a lie**.  
  
_you gave me forgivness  
but you could not forget  
no, i should have never told you  
what i'll live to regret  
the truth lies between us  
and i cant take it back  
no, its too late for lyin now  
its too late for that  
_  
**Oh, how she longed for his touch on her skin, or his kiss that would linger on her lips, but those were just memories now, soon to be washed away by the tides. She was still friends with him, but it was never going to be the same. Every night she wished and prayed that the dark haired man would come and sweep her away, loving her the way he used to. And every morning she hoped it was just a nightmare, that if she were to roll over, she would find him sleeping peacefully next to her. But the wishing and the hoping and the praying, never worked, as she would find herself even lonelier as the day grew on and crying as the night came to life.  
**  
_is there life after love?  
some things aren't certain  
but some things im sure of  
like angels in heaven  
and God up above  
but is there life after love?  
_  
**She saw both men everyday, due to the fact that they worked together and they were all still, the best of friends, but she wish it could be different. If only she didn't give into that weakness, that pleasurable temptation that the brother satisfied her with, then maybe she would still be with the man she loved the most, the one she longed for day in and day out. If only it never happened  
  
**_here i am, there you are  
were so apart  
lets pretend that I've never been  
in his hands, in his heart  
can't we just start  
all over again?  
_  
**Her mind was so evil to her. Every night she would lay to rest, her dreams were haunted by an unwanted soul. It seemed that her heart wanted her to feel his pain, so every night, images of the two of them, played over and over again. Not once taking a break to let the young woman catch her sanity. This seemed to be the ultimate punishment and she didn't know what to do.  
**  
_is there life after love?  
some things aren't certain  
but some things im sure of  
like angels in heaven  
and God up above  
but is there life after love?_  
  
**Her once beautiful auburn hair, was now distressed into a sloppy bun on top of her head. Her once lovely smile that brightened every room, was now dimmed. And her once amazing eyes, were now red and puffy from crying all night. She lightly traced a tall, dark, and handsome man in a photo, remembering what she used to have. Not wanting to believe that she gave him up for a one night stand with his multi-colored haired brother.  
**  
_is there life after love?  
  
the end_

_HOWD YOU LIKE?_


End file.
